


Beach dragons (re upload)

by therealkarlcarlson



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Beach Sex, F/M, Family, Hotel Sex, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sibling Incest, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealkarlcarlson/pseuds/therealkarlcarlson
Summary: Our favorite family takes a steamy vacay to the beach. Have a blessed day.Re upload cus the first was full of problems but people helped me out and I added to it. But when I tried to make the edit it would not update so I just re did it.





	Beach dragons (re upload)

Jon:

Ever since he was a child his grandparents would pay for a two week first class vacation somewhere in the world. Now there have been bad trips and good trips but he would always come back with lifetime memories all the same. And this year, Jon had a feeling this one was going to be one for the books. Being a Targaryen always came with it's perks. 

As the former ruling family the Targaryens are exempt from many laws of normal men. They are allowed a permanent seat in any branch of government they persue (barring the executive branch of course). And of course being one of the few remaining valyrian families on the earth, they are granted free rain of whom they choose to marry whether it be family members or in his father's case multiple wives. 

This being the main reason he is excited for this year's trip. His aunt Daenerys had been his best friend since she was born, that being only a couple months after his own. But for the last six months she has meant quite a bit more. 

The love was always there it just took year's for them to finally realize their feelings for each other was something far more powerful than that friends. The first time they made love dany had just turned 18 and Jon had gotten her a beautiful silver necklace with a Ruby dragon piece to go with it.

Dany six months ago:

"Oh Jon this is one of the most beautiful gifts anyone has given me". And she wasn't lying either, she wasn't lacking in family, jewelry or thoughtful gifts for that matter. No, the reason this gift is so special is because it came from him. 

The man who had taken her heart and ran with it, The man whom she would die for need be, The man who is her nephew. "I thought to give you something special, I mean you only turn 18 once right". He said with that ultra sexy voice of his. Everything about him made her slick with want from that dumb grin to his thick, long... Hair. 

She had been planning this night for a long time, the necklace was a very pleasant surprise that distracted her for a moment but made her push her plan even harder. "Jon will you take a walk with me pretty please" dany starts with a wide smile 

"where we goin" "oh just to the garden for a bit the party is great but I require some peace and quite for a bit". 

Now that had Jon a little suspicious normally the princess herself loved and cherished the attention heaped upon her ever since visenya was born and she was no longer the baby girl. 

They made their way towards the wierwood Grove in the center of the garden and upon arrival Jon noticed a small blanket and a bunch of candles littering the ground in front of the tree and before he could question the sight dany turned and crashed their lips together. Both inexperienced having both only had feelings for each other but doing anything about it until now. 

The shock wearing off after a few seconds, they come back to earth both begin exploring the others body with their hands while their mouths mould together like they were always meant to be. 

"Oh Jon" she breaths out "I have waited for this for so long" as he continues his kisses down her face and neck. 

She stops him and motions to the blanket. He understands and peels off his shirt revealing the athletic form beneath, he relishes the deep red blush that Grace's her cheeks only for one to cover his own when she slips the straps of her dress off. 

Laying down she says "you're a little overdressed aren't you" with a little giggle when he looks down at his jeans still on. 

"Not for long" he says shrugging them off and nearly pouncing onto her and embracing he into a searing kiss. 

Dany knows this is where she wants to be for the rest of her life with the man she loves on top of her and with her hand in his underwear but there is an itch that only he can scratch but she is still nervous.

Even though their family is used to incest they still don't know how they would react to her and Jon being together but that doesn't matter she has him where she wants him and is never letting go. 

She puts a finger to his lips to still h and then readjusts beneath him with her thick creamy legs spread wide for him. 

"Are you sure dany I mean we have never done this before and what if mom and dad fi-" "yes Jon, a thousand times yes so just shut up and plow me already". 

A squelching sound is the first thing he hears as he enters her shortly followed by a heavenly moan from the goddess below him. A hand on her tit and one holding her hips in place he begins ruthlessly rutting into her welcoming folds. Their moans fill the air that night below the wierwood tree and is a sound they relish in often in the nights to come.

Rheagar preset day:

Working as a supreme Court judge is not a fulfilling career as it sounds to be but luckily his family's trip this year and the bed that has his wives in it will be the healthy break from politics he needs.

"We're here" shouts to the suburban full of his family. His mom and are spending time to themselves back at the spa while his little brother viserys and his girlfriend Arianne are having an outing somewhere or more likely fucking each other's brains out.

He chuckles at the thought, it is rather adorable how all of his family think they are discreet while him, Eli and lya are just waiting for them to come out and confess their love for each other.

He knows he could never deny his babies anything, especially after he married twice but it probably helps that his wives love each other as much if not more than they love him.

"Oh my God it is perfect out here and that breeze is to die for" visenya exclaims with her snarky, rich girl 16 teen year old vernacular. 

Her black and red bikini shows off to much for his liking but that's why he booked a private beach to keep his beautiful girls away from the horny glares of boys that want what they can't have.

"I know vissy but help your brothers and sisters with our stuff before you go down" "uugghhhh fine" as she stomps behind the Escalade you glance at you two lovely ladies and they know exactly what that look means. 

After about 20 years of marriage to both of them they can read him like a book Lyanna is a few inches shorter than Elia but has luscious pale white skin and wider hips and plumper breasts compared to his dornish love. Elia is graced with never ending legs and smaller frame than lya but no less beautiful. 

They cast rheagar the same mischievous smile and slink off with him further down the beach. While the kids are setting up the canopy and volleyball net the three of the manage to get far enough down the beach tell you can't hear or see them anymore.

"And what exactly do you have planned for our little adventure oh wise and mighty husband" Eli says sarcastically "it's a good thing I scouted this place out earlier I thought we would never get away from those kids of ours" he says dramatically as possible.

His antics bring a smile to his wives faces either because they actually think he's funny or they know what's coming. A couple minutes later they come upon the mouth of a cave once inside he hears a small this on the ground and turns to see the swim suit tops on the rock floor and two very hungry looking women gazing expectantly into his indigo eyes. 

"Well" "well what" he fires back "get to it" Lyanna growls. 

He loves his wolf and loves bringing it out of her. Immediately she is on top of him before his shorts are all the way off Elia just laughs at her wife's antics and lays next to her husband as he is ridden by the best rider in all the north. 

"Don't forget about me" Elia pouts until she a hand pushes her head up into a sloppy three way kiss between her lovers as rhaegar's hand circles her pleasure nub whilst her wife gives her a sound slap on her ass before plunging her digits inside her. 

Over the next hour they take turns on him and beneath him taking and giving love to each other as fleshy slaps and moans of pleasure echo in the cave until with a raoring climax they collapse into a sweaty pile.

Visenya:

She would like to think she wasn't a jealous girl, but every time she sees her siblings together and the obvious connection they have, never fails to wake the dragon inside her. 

She had her parents and grandparents wrapped around her pretty little fingers. She knew she could get anything she wanted except for two... Her big brother and her sexy aunt.

She watched them from beneath the canopy whilst the played. Egg and rhae we're getting destroyed by Jon and dany of course but they just happened to be the pair that their backs turned to thus giving her a perfect view of his sculpted back and dany's thick juicy ass.

Visenya throws her phone to the side of her lounge chair and reaches for her beach towel and slides it over her. She also dons her sunglasses and lies still, to pretend like she's sleeping. 

But as much as she wants to not think about what it would be like to have her face between those petite porcelain thighs while he Rams her from behind she can't help her hand drift to her nether regions only to find a slimy mess of her new swim suit, good thing it's covered by the towel. 

"You're not going to sleep yet are you?" That heavenly voice of her aunt asks "n - no just a lil bit sleepy" she fake yawns but the valyrian goddess in front of her is not so convinced.

"Are you sure you don't want to tag in for me I'm a bit tired my self" "oh well i-" she is distracted by her other three siblings entering the canopy all sweaty and sensual just they way she likes it.

"I thought you were going to keep going" dany asks.

"I'm throwing in the towel sides I'm saving my energy for something else" he glances at rhaenys as they head off towards the Escalade.

Meanwhile Jon sits down with dany across from visenya but still in view of the ocean.

"It's beautiful out here almost as beautiful as you two" Jon exclaims and she tries her damndest but she knows from the heat in her loins and on her cheeks she is blushing. 

"I don't know Jon vissy may take the trophy with those piercing grey eyes that I love so much not to mention that tight little ass she has".

" I... Ah" she stammers

"shhhh it's alright little sister I know, I have heard the names you moan at night our walls are rather think" Jon says giving her a stare that could Finnish her on the spot.

"And I always see the way you look at us when you think we're not looking" dany purrs.

Before she even has time to think the beach towel covering her innocence is ripped away.

"Dear God Jon look at how soaked she is for us" "I know she's nearly ruined her new bimbo suit she bought for us".

"How did you know about that" visenya implores still blushing and poorly trying to cover her slick entrance that has now smeared all over her thighs.

"Little dragon we love you and we want to give you things that make you happy and when you stopped acting like a brat and became all shy around us it wasn't hard to notice when we payed more attention." 

As Jon and dany inch closer like dragons going in for the kill all three of them divert their attention towards the Escalade as they hear a muffled scream of ecstasy. 

To her surprise and Jon and dany's mirth you see your sisters olive skinned ass bouncing up and down on eggs cock in the front seat.

"They beat us to it, no matter well sister what do you say" excitement, love, lust and joy are all being displayed on their faces as they await her answer. 

"I can't believe this is happening" she exclaims breathlessly as Jon and dany smile and hover over her.

"Oh it is but this is your first time is there any way you want it I know you have been fantasizing about this for a long time". "Well I... don't know?" Her heart is beating so fast she can't hardly think.

"Hmm John I think our little dragon should get a Lord's kiss to start off with" a devious grin comes across their faces and before she could ask her brothers head is in between her legs lapping every last drop of her pussy juice until his tounge swipes straight up her slit and swirls around her swollen clit. 

She never knew she could die and go to heaven that quickly her brothers oral assault on her cunt and her aunt's encouragement's drive her over the edge and visenya came hard with her hands in his hair she squirt straight into his mouth. 

But before he could swallow dany pulls him up and kisses he nectar from him. The most erotic thing visenya has ever experienced is her sexy aunt lolled out her tounge with her creamy juices smeared all over it. 

"Your turn" was all the seductress said before pulling her onto all fours and shoving visenya's face into her. "Oooohhh ya little dragon just like that. Add a finger."

She does as she's told and the moan she gets eggs her on more she makes eye contact with her aunt, silver meets indigo until dany looks to Jon and says she's ready and her hands get tighter on the back of her head but she feel her big brother grab her hips. 

Before she realizes it she finds out her big brother is a REALLY BIG brother as he entered her balls deep in her virgin cunt. He pulls out to just the tip and Rams back in so hard his heavy balls hit her clit.

She let's out muffled yells of pleasure are replaced by her aunt's encouraged words."fuck yes vissy take that cock. Jon fill her up" dany cries out in a feminine moan while her sweet and salty juices cover visenya's face. 

As dany scoots back her thighs are gripped in place by visenya as her sobbs of pleasure are no longer muffled by dany's pussy. 

"Oh ya Jon fuck your baby sister. Put a baby in her. Make her belly swell with your baby. You want that don't vissy to give him babies to show the world who you belong to." And that's all it takes with one loud grunt and hard thrust visenya's is pushed into dany's lap as Jon falls on top of them.

As his seed leaks from her pussy they catch their breath listening to rhaenys get pounded by aegon in the car."well all we have to do now is wait for Mom's and dad to get back and egg and rhae to Finnish so we can go back to the hotel." Jon adds "to do what" visenya says innocently. "So I can have the both of you on a real bed".

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ain't nothing special but it's my first fic and modern targs are my fav.


End file.
